memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Borg
| Year = 2377 | Reference = }} Star Trek: Borg is an interactive video Star Trek game which places you in the role of a cadet who encounters Q, and is transported to the Battle of Wolf 359. Summary ;From the back cover: :THE ULTIMATE INTERACTIVE MOVIE :You are Cadet Qaylan Furlong. Your father was killed by the Borg in the battle of Wolf 359. Now, ten years later, the Borg are attacking again, and Starfleet won't allow you to stay aboard the Starship ''USS Cheyenne to avenge your father's death.'' :But Q will. :He'll do better than that, in fact. He will take you back in time ten years and put you on the same ship as your father to give you a chance to save him... and the entire Federation. It's a mission of extreme danger, difficult choices and surprising results. :* Starring ''Star Trek favorite, John deLancie, reprising his role as 'Q'. :* Brace yourself for 120 minutes of ORIGINAL ''STAR TREK footage, shot entirely on the sound stages at Paramount Studios.'' :* This 3 CD-ROM set also includes ''The Picard Dossier, a comprehensive guide to the Borg. :* Introduces the next generation of full-motion full-frame interactive video technology and represents the highest production quality of any digital video product available anywhere. :* ''Directed by Jim Conway, directory of numbers ''STAR TREK epsodes, including the favorite STAR TREK: DEEP SPACE NINE™ episode .'' :* Written by Hilary Bader, a writer for many loved ''STAR TREK episodes.'' :* Music composed by Dennis McCarthy, composer of the ''STAR TREK: VOYAGER™ theme.'' You take on the role of Cadet Qaylan Furlong whose father, Lt. Ralph Furlong, was killed during the Battle of Wolf 359. With the help of Q, you go back in time to your father's ship, the USS Righteous, to prevent his death and the destruction of the ship. Game play Game play is a unique combination of a -style point-and-click adventure and a real-time free-flowing game. The game progresses like a movie, but at certain junctures, the player must make choices (done by clicking on objects or people) which affect the storyline. Additionally, failure to "make a choice" is interpreted as a choice of inaction, which affects the story accordingly. At any time (when the player is not at a choice-making juncture), the game may be paused, allowing the player to examine his surroundings with a tricorder. Certain tasks require information that can only be gathered in this manner. Memorable Quotes "Why do I do this? Because I can!" : - Q''' "Hello! There's a Borg on the bridge! He's not going to sit around and let you scan him ''(hits the character on head with a tricorder) while he's assimilating the ship!''" : - '''Q "Excuse me, am I mistaken? But isn't there a Borg on the bridge trying to control the ship? What are you going to do? (hits player with tricorder) Scan it to death!?" : - Q''' "THE BORG ARE FIRING, WE'RE GONNA DIE!! (turns to player in a calm voice) And its your fault!" (Ship explodes) : - '''Q "Here, take this too." "I don't think we'll need an emergency medkit. If things get that bad we're probably dead." : - Q''' and '''Targus, as Q gives her a medkit "'' Do you hear that Sprint? you don't want to hear Furlong talking about his whiney brat now do you? (a targeting reticule appears on Q's head, crotch and torso) I don't know what you're stareing at but I don't like it, Just be careful where you point!" (Q starts to make gestures telling the player to click on Furlong)'' : - Q''' "'' Ow! Oh! What was that for!?" " For working so hard to make people dislike you''" "'' And why would I do that?" " Because you're trying to prove that they actually like you!" " Oh, spare me Counciller, you don't have the tools to analyze me!''" : - '''Q and Biraka, after the player chose to punch Q on the nose "'' OHHHHHH!" " Come on Quint you'll be OK, just catch your breath. If you just didn't try so hard to make everyone dislike you''" "S-S-Spare me the psycology, Counciller. You don't have the tools to analyze me!" : - Q''' and '''Biraka, after the player chose to knee Q in the groin "How is he, doc?" "I'm sorry... he's just too stupid to live." : - Targus and Q', after the player electrocutes himself Background Information * This game was filmed on the ''Star Trek sets using actual props, scenery and costumes from the big-screen versions. For example, the USS Righteous sets were redressed sets for , while the bridge was a redressed version of the bridge from . * Much of the battle footage was previously seen in . * The tricorder prop that Q gives to the player can be seen in use by Hannah Bates when she creates false biosphere breach readings. ( ) * The installer is written from an "in-universe" perspective with the text: ** "WELCOME HUMAN TO THE STAR TREK BORG INSTALLATION PROGRAM. CHOOSE 1 TO ASSIMILATE BORG INTO YOUR HARD DRIVE. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. CHOOSING 0 IS FUTILE." * An audio book was also released, titled Star Trek: Borg - Experience the Collective. * On the back cover, Dennis McCarthy is mistakenly credited for the theme to Star Trek: Voyager, when in fact, Jerry Goldsmith wrote the theme. * John de Lancie's costume as a Borg was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and was previously worn by Michael Reilly Burke, Gary Hunter, and Tom Morga. Credits Cast * John de Lancie as Q ("Quint", "First of Four") * Barry Lynch as Nikolai Andropov (as "Andropov") * John Cothran, Jr. as Dr. Bennington Biraka (as "Biraka") * Marnie McPhail as Anastasia Targus (as "Targus") * Jeff Allin as Ralph Furlong (as "Furlong") * Murray Rubinstein as Dr. Thaddeus Quint (as "Quint") * Juli Donald as Shoreham * Majel Barrett as Ship Computer Uncredited cast * Tarik Ergin as Coris Sprint * Ousaun Elam as Second of Four * Christy Cotton as a stunt Borg Leading Crew Credits * Associate Producer: Terri Potts * Music by: Dennis McCarthy * Software Developed by: Touchscreen Media Group, Inc. * Truemotion® Video Technology by: The Duck Corporation * Creative Consultant: Ronald D. Moore * Produced by: * Executive Producer: * Written by: Hilary Bader * Directed by: James L. Conway End Crew Credits * Producer: * Additional Writing by: Keith Blanchard * Editor: Jim McQueen * Director of Photography: Marvin V. Rush (ASC) * Art Director: Michael Mayer * Casting: Ron Surma * First Assistant Director: Adele Simmons * Second Assistant Director: Dinah LeHoven * 2nd Second Assistant Director: Laura Sylvestor * Visual Effects Supervisors: ** Ronald B. Moore ** Eddie Williams * Visual Effects Coordinator: Cheryl Gluckstern * Graphic Consultant: Michael Okuda * Graphic Artist: Geoff Mandel * Scenic Artist: Wendy Drapanas * Make‑Up Consultant: Michael Westmore * Key Make‑Up Artist: Dave Quaschnick * Make‑Up Artists: ** Barry Kopper ** Sharon Helgstad * Hair Stylists: ** Michael Moore ** Norma Lee * Camera Operator: Doug Knapp * 1st Assistant Camera: Chris Ishii * Video Engineer: Guy Jones * Still Photographer: Jim Sheldon * Property Master: John Nesterowicz * Assistant Property Master: Charlie Russo * Costume Supervisor: Kim Shull * Key Customers: ** Ken Levitt (as "Len Levitt") ** Stephanie Lipsky * Set Costumer: * Pattern Maker: Vickie Dennison * Table Person: Marilyn Basaker * Production Coordinator: Keira Morrisette * Production Assistants: ** Michael Spierer ** Shannon Yunich * Accountant: Stella Rubin * Craft Service: Jennifer Newell * Script Supervisor: Cosmo Genovese * Set Decorator: Laura Richarz * Leadman: Dennis Vannatta * Swing: Greg Renta * Sound Mixer: Greg Agalsoff * Boom Operator: Paul Miller * Utility: Ron Cooper * Special Effects Foreman: Mark Stimson * Special Effects Coordinator: Dick Brownfield * Special Effects: Amanda Karnes * Special Effects Labor: Rick Hester * Stunt Coordinator: Joe Stone * Transportation Captain: Myron Shepherd * Construction Coordinator: Al Smutko * Construction Foreperson: Ken White * Labor Foreman: Ron Voss * Prop Foreman: Raymond Rarick * Propmakers: ** Eric Lampuu ** Zolton Olgyay ** Ed Williams ** Craig Handberg * Head Painter: William Hutchinson * Painter: Martin Charnuck * Standby Painter: Ruth Pulido * Draper: Lucia Faretta * Key Grip: Randy Burgess * Best Boy Grip: Tom Bookout * Grips: ** Pat Vitolla ** Jay Devlin ** Bill Blackman * Sound Supervisor: Bill Wistrom * Dialogue Editors: ** Ashley T. Harvey ** Jivan Tahmizian ** Ruth Adelman ** Wilson Dyer * Effects Editors: ** Guy Tsujimoto ** Masanobu "Tomi" Tomita ** Jeff Gersh ** Eric Williams * Re‑Recording Artists: ** Chris Haire (CAS) ** Richard L. Morrison (CAS) ** Doug Davey (CAS) * Recordist: Chris Elam * ADR Mixer: Marty Church * ADR Recordist: Daryl Lathrop * Foley Mixer: Christopher Trent * Foley Artists: ** Jerry Trent ** Audrey Trent * Engineering: Jeff Malham * Music Editors: ** Carolyn J. Bahr ** Allan K. Rosen * Teleprompter: Lynn Greenberg * Digital Optical Effects: ** Digital Magic ** Editel * Editing Facility: Unitel Video * Post Production Sound: Modern Sound * The team at Simon & Schuster Interactive ** Peter Yunich, President * Touchscreen Media Group ** Producer: Cheryl Moellenbeck ** Business Affairs: Dennis McCole ** Producer: Mary Anne Long ** Creative Director: Peter Fink ** Compressionists: *** Saul Rubin *** Mario Geddes ** Writer: Skip Winitsky ** Programmers: *** Susan Lambe *** Francine Perlman *** Kev Ashley * Special Thanks to: ** Viacom Consumer Products ** Suzie Domnick ** Randi Casey References Bijani The '''Bijani are a race of nomadic stellar wanderers. They look a lot like the Kobliad, with a bigger head and larger 'beak'. When in great pain, their adrenaline has an unusual effect on their neuropsychology, entering them into a "pain trance" which allows the Bijani to work in very harsh conditions and push their bodies to their physical limits. USS Cheyenne The USS Cheyenne (NCC-75435) was a starship that was in operation in 2377. :The ''Cheyenne utilized footage of the Enterprise-D from The Next Generation. USS ''Righteous USS Righteous (NCC-42451) was an that was in service during the mid-2360s. :Known to be the last of the ''Excelsior-class, launched right before the battle of Wolf 359. '' ;In the original timeline : The USS Righteous was among the first vessels to be destroyed at Wolf 359. The Borg cube killed the Bijani tactical officer and his replacement's ineptitude caused everyone aboard to die at the hands of an unknown Borg energy weapon. ;In the current timeline : The USS Righteous survived the Battle of Wolf 359. Q's intervention allowed a Starfleet cadet to inhabit the Bijani tactical officer, and the cadet's skill allowed the Righteous to limp away from the battle zone. Q, in an effort to cause minimal damage to the timeline, threw the ship forward in time to a second battle against the Borg occurring in 2377. :Footage of the ''Righteous was recycled from . Interior shots were a combination of Voyager and Excelsior rooms and corridors.'' Additional references ; ; ; ; External links * * * * Star Trek: Borg at the Star Trek Games wiki Borg